Dingpot
Dingpot is a cauldron who is owned and often abused by Gruntilda. He is very similar to the Magic Cauldrons of Gruntilda's Lair except for the fact that he wears a permanent frown, adorned with one gold tooth, rather than the blissful grins of the other Cauldrons. At the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie, Dingpot informs Grunty of Banjo's sister, Tooty, who is far more beautiful than Grunty is. This leads Grunty to kidnap Tooty and start Banjo and Kazooie on their first adventure. Dingpot is not seen any other times throughout the game until Banjo and Kazooie reach him at the top of Gruntilda's Lair, where he has a change of heart and decides to help the two out. He then allows Banjo to jump inside him so he can transport to the roof of Gruntilda's Lair to fight Grunty (it is heavily implied that the reason he aided them is because he was sick and tired of her cruel treatment of him, including vomiting in him, getting dandruff in him when she leans in on him, presumably using him as a toilet, using him as a makeshift garbage can/incinerator for various waste potato peelings, a stove, and forcing him to wash her clothes, one of which she threatened to do had she beat Banjo and Kazooie, plus her murdering his saucepan girlfriend by "breaking saucepan's handle"). In Banjo-Tooie, Dingpot resides in Cauldron Keep and is not seen in any other parts of the game. Instead of transporting Banjo and Kazooie to the final fight, he gives them a "Dingy" bonus, which simply refills their Eggs and Feathers. Kazooie, not wanting to jump in Dingpot again, claims that she just finished cleaning her wings from last time. It is unknown how Dingpot came to be at Cauldron Keep as he is not seen leaving with Grunty and her sisters. It is also unclear why Dingpot was still under Grunty's possession and not punished, especially when Cheato had his pages torn out by Grunty as revenge for his role in helping Banjo and Kazooie defeat her. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Gruntilda uses Dingpot as her seat in her vehicles. However, he says nothing, he only moves his eyes and eyebrows when the vehicle is repeatedly beaten. Sometimes, he even opens his mouth. It is impossible to get Dingpot as a vehicle part. Quotes Banjo-Kazooie *'Gruntilda:' Dingpot, Dingpot, by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? Dingpot: Why, it's Grunty any day, she really takes my breath away... cough! (coughs) Gruntilda: Yes, you're right, I'm rather proud. My looks stand me out from the crowd. Dingpot: '''Err... but there is this girl. '''Gruntilda: Ah! What do you mean?! This cannot be! There's no one prettier than me! Dingpot: Why, it's Tooty, young and small, she's the prettiest girl of all. Gruntilda: No, no, no, you must be mad. Nicer beauty can't be had! Dingpot: Unfortunately, I think, you'll find,... ugh! It's Tooty. She's cute and kind! Gruntilda: Well... We'll see about that! *'Kazooie:' Phew, what a disgusing smell! Dingpot: Oooh! Visitors for Dingpot... I like visitors! Kazooie: It's a wonder you get any, sewer breath! Dingpot: Aaah... What does strange birdy thing mean? Banjo: Errr, she said that we're looking for Gruntilda, do you know where she is? Dingpot: I sure do Mr. Bear! Grunty's awful you know, she was sick in me earlier on. If you can get rid of her, I'll be free! Gruntilda: Don't be sure you silly pot, soon I'll have you nice and hot! See these filthy clothes I've got, when I've won you'll wash the lot! Banjo: Don't worry Dingpot, we'll sort her out if you can find us a way up there! Dingpot: No problem, just splosh on in and I'll fire you up to the top! Kazooie: Jump in there? No way, Dungbox! Banjo: C'mon Kazooie, you get a chance to peck the witch's butt, let's go! *"Did I tell you she puked in me, it was awful..." *"Can you see a toilet in here, huh? So guess where Grunty goes..." *"All her trash, well that ends up in me as well..." *"Look at me, I'm full of potato peelings and moldy vegetables..." *"You wouldn't believe Grunty's dandruff when she leans over me..." *"I need my teeth cleaning, will you do it?" *"Sniff... I had a saucepan girlfriend once, but Grunty broke her handle..." *"And all those awful bloomers she makes me wash... yurrgh!" *"She cooks up some really spicy dinner in me, it's melting my ladle.." *"Ready for another trip, Mr. Bear?" *"Are you ready this time, birdy thing?" *"Please beat Grunty this time, I don't want to do her washing anymore..." *"Oooh... Bit tough last time, huh?" *"Splash in and I'll fire you back up there!" Banjo-Tooie *'Dingpot:' Why hello there, Mr. Banjo! I'm Dingpot - remember me? Banjo: No, not really... Dingpot: I helped you at the end of Banjo-Kazooie. Kazooie: Oh yeah, it's old stinkpot! Dingpot: Sniff, you're so cruel. But hey, why not jump inside for a nice Dingy bonus! Kazooie: Must we? I've only just got my feathers clean from last time... Trivia Dingpot shares the same voice as the Warp Cauldrons, although this is to be expected since they are all cauldrons. Gallery GruntyDingpot.png|Gruntilda and Dingpot DingpotBK.png|Dingpot in Banjo-Kazooie. Bt dingpot.png|Dingpot in Banjo-Tooie's character parade CocoCarrier.jpg|The Coco-Carrier GruntyNuttyAcres.jpg|Dingpot as the Coco-Carrier's seat GruntyLogBox.jpg|Dingpot as the seat of Gruntilda's Logbox 720 vehicle, the Glubber Gator GruntyBanjoland.jpg|Dingpot, Gruntilda's seat in the Banjoland challenge, on the Wreckin Spider GruntyJiggosseum.jpg|Dingpot in Jiggosseum's Act 4, on the Goalie Lobster GruntyJiggosseum2.jpg|Dingpot, as a seat again, in Jiggosseum's Act 5, on the Laser Triangle GruntyMonsterTruck.jpg|Dingpot in Gruntilda's monster truck (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) GruntyGalleon.jpg|Dingpot, the seat, in Gruntilda's pirate galleon (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) GruntyChameleon.jpg|Dingpot in Gruntilda's chameleon vehicle (Spiral Mountain Showdown) GruntyFortress.jpg|Gruntilda inside Dingpot in her fortress (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) GruntildaBroom.jpg|Dingpot in Gruntilda's broomstick (Spiral Mountain Showdown Vehicle) DingpotBottlesGlasses.png|The Banjo-Tooie version of the Dingpot model Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Living objects